Additional Investigation
For the complete list of rewards that are gained by the player during the Additional Investigations, see Additional Investigation/Rewards. Additional Investigation is the post-indictment chapter of each case, and is considered to be the last chapter of the case. Premise In every single case after the killer is arrested, with the exception of the first case of Grimsborough, you MUST complete a chapter called Additional Investigation to unlock the next case. In this chapter, the player must check up on some of the characters who were suspected but turned out to be innocent. The tasks range from helping out innocent suspects who are in need of something, get more information about the most suspicious, or even catching post-murder findings (such as drug-dealing). In some circumstances, there will be innocent suspects whom the player will have to help by examining an item before investigating a scene. The player'' MUST'' examine an item before investigating a scene where their help is required. Sometimes the innocent suspect already has something in mind and will tell the player a list of tasks he/she will need help on, so the player will only need to investigate, examine, analyze (if necessary), and report back to the innocent suspect. For Grimsborough, only one suspect needs to be spoken to in Case #1, and two suspects will be spoken to in Cases #2, #51, #52, and #56, but in Case #56, one suspect has to be dealt with at a time. Cases #3-#50 will have three suspects whom the player needs to talk to for the tasks aforementioned. For Cases #53 and #55, there will be three innocent suspects to check up on, but one of them can't be checked up on until the other two are checked up on first. For Case #54, there will be two legs--one with the killer and one innocent suspect, and the other with another innocent suspect. For Pacific Bay, there is no telling how many suspects need to be checked up on and/or which ones will reward the player for helping them out and/or after the player gained more information about them. There will be cases in which all innocent suspects need to be checked up on, but only two will reward the player, while others have three innocent suspects to check up on whom give the player rewards as well. Be aware in certain circumstances, based on the canon's direction, you may be required to interrogate killers during the Additional Investigation. As of World Edition, you may also be required to talk to a person who was not a murder suspect (Quasi-Suspect) in the Additional Investigation. Unlock Conditions *In the first 41 cases of Grimsborough, all cases require mastery stars to unlock the Additional Investigation with the exception of the following cases: The Kiss of Death, Innocence Lost, A Deadly Game, The Secret Experiments, The Lake's Bride, The Haunting of Elm Manor, No Smoke Without Fire, The Wollcrafts' Creature, Murder on Campus, Killing Me Softly, At the End of the Rope, The Devil's Playground, The Reaper and the Geek, Spring Break Massacre, Marked for Death, An Elementary Murder, and The Rorschach Reaper. *Starting from Maple Heights, Mastery Stars are not required to unlock the Additional Investigation chapter. Plot Continuity In just about all cases of Grimsborough, including but not limited to some cases of Pacific Bay, there has been a problem of certain legs of the Additional Investigation not being canon to the story, as most of them had little to no relevance to the game's canon. Most of Pacific Bay's cases tried to fix the Additional Investigation's canon continuity problem, but some continuity problems were still there. Starting from Ivywood Hills of Pacific Bay, the Additional Investigation chapters have been named differently in an effort to ensure all chapters of each episode are tied-in with the game's story and its related canon. This is to ensure that the player understood what really went on after the arrest was made. For example, the Additional Investigation legs of Ivywood are named Ivywood Confidential. All Additional Investigation chapters since Ivywood are named according to the district's plot to ensure relevance to the game's story. Trivia * Starting from Corpse in a Garden, there will always be one Additional Investigation leg that gets you a burger for completion of that leg. In addition, you will have one leg that rewards you with free clothes starting from The Grim Butcher. * Effective in The Wollcrafts' Creature, the Additional Investigation of XP will change to a reward of an amount of coins, given that the majority of players have already unlocked everything in the Avatar Shop at that point. * A Brave New World is the only case in which you're rewarded with only a burger and free clothes. * Victor Wollcraft is the only suspect who will give you three burgers in the Additional Investigation. *Due to events canon to the story, There Will Be Blood features a unique Additional Investigation cover photo (see the gallery below). Screenshots Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Gameplay